cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Independent quests and events
this is a list of event and quest that you can trigger but wont be affilated to a line. * during the day, in Anvil, you can see a flower girl in front of her house. Talk to her, then go see her during the night. You can become a whore like her and spend nights in her house to have sex. You will gain some sp and 800 g per night. * Same thing can happend after you finish magic academy : a man in Anvil port look for a magic teacher. You can be hired to give wind lessons to his son. Each « lesson » will give you a lot of money per day (1 000 to 3 000g) * In poor streets of Anvil, there is the « lover shop » where you can buy sexy items. If you go the futanari skill from Melissa, the woman will make a proposition to test her « specials products ». if you refuse, you wont be able to do this anymore. If you accept, you will have to spend 5 days to test a vibrator and go back each night give informations to Lilith. Be careful : she will give you a feelsteel collar who lock your magic. Due to a bug, this wont be automatically equiped. If you wont do it or if you miss a night, you will be punished an entire day. After the 5th day, you will become a permanent futanari (dick wont disapear) and you will be sold to the Rowling family. Liliana will propose you to free yourself. If you beg her, you will trigger the bad ending where she taunt you and disapear, Liliana will stay in this house and be fucked by lot and lot of women who treat her like a god (a god or a good ? Maybe a mistranlation). Her semen will be used to enhance Rowling family.(note : if you finished the magical academy, it wont happend) but if you order Seaclya (or did the magical academy), you will act like a queen and Seaclya, proud of you, will obey. You can make the dildo disapear or keep it (if you keep it, you wont be able to have vaginal sex anymore so no more SP. Plus, vibration will drain your mp and enhance your lust over and over) * during the « abandonned well » guild quest, maybe you failed to fight monsters. If it happen, you will be prisonner of sucubi who rape you over and over. To get out, you must take your equipment back. They are in the right hole in the wall. Then, talk to the succubi in the middle and have sex with him. After each sex scene, ask him to help you until he accept. After this, you will have a long scene. To the end, you will seal this part of the well and go back to the guild. Since you saved the girl, this is « mission completed ». the next day, the girl you saved will be in front of the welle. Talk to her twice, she will accept to go back to see succubis and stay with them forever. During the night, go to the well and lead her to the succubi zone. They want to make the girl a seedbed and want you to stay until she finally give birth. You have no choice. Give birth to a first litter, then you can stay (and play this scene over and over until you are tired) or try to escape. For this, you must take your equipment back (hole in the right side of the birthing room) then go out before succubis caught you. You cant save the girl anymore. You can come back whenever you want (each sex scene will give you SP and your birth/maternity stat will raise. * if you made the true end, now you can fight wolf god. Before this, you need to have the futanari spell (or else you will fight for... exp and nothing else). Then, on the world map, take the abadon set and use the skill « fly » to go to the southwest of the map (you can fly over the ocean, dont worry) until you see a castle in clouds. Land on the island and go in. Talk to the alternate Liliana, she will explain what you will fight and full your sp gauge. You will have 2 fights : against 2 liliana's and against god himslef. To be honest, you cant beat them if you are low level. Those opponents are really strong. So be fully prepared. The wolf god is resistant to simples attacks and curse. Your best weapon is lust skills (this is why the other Liliana give you her power). If you beat god, you will have some sex with her. Futanari skill is necessary to knock her up and be safe from a brainwashing. After this, talk to alternate liliana who give you some hidden CG (in Seaclya's world). Congratulations ! * Do you remember the guild quest with chinese title. If you accepted it, you should have a skooma addiction. If you go back see the dealer, he will give you some job : deliver skooma to clients at the inn. If you accept, you will have skooma everyday. Or you can give the new product to the guild the next day and end this (still addict anyway, good luck). * Remember the big creature you fight during the guild line ? After this, you can come back to see him and have sex. He will give you a good amount of SP everyday. Category:Cursed Armor I Category:Quest Lines